This project, begun during the reporting period, is intended to provide a facility to display and analyze digital images. The project has identified a number of potential users from among those currently pursuing image processing on the campus, and from among other interested scientists in the NIH community. General specifications drawn up by CSL for such a system have been presented to these users for comments and suggestions, and after subsequent discussion, procurement of a computer-display system has been initiated.